A Smugglers Atlas (K Some Content Not Suitable for Younger Readers)
by Nort Walker
Summary: What would a universe crossed with StarWars, Halo, Enders Game, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Project Runway, and a bunch of other shizzle wizzle look like? Well, this is it. I welcome you to the beginnings of my Universe!
**The Smuggler's Atlas**

 **Halo, Star Wars, Ender's Game, Marvel Universe, Parks and Recreation, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, EVE Online, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, Jurassic Park, and a bit of Project Runway**

 **(Not Star Trek)**

-IMPORTANT NOTES- (YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS BIT IF YOU DONT WANT TO)

So to explain how these story lines that happen in completely different galaxies are in any way related, I've decided to "bestow" real life galaxies with different storylines.

The Universe that this work of fan fiction (as well as all other fan fictions I write) is set in is a universe called the Crossoverse or Earth-731. The Crossoverse contains shards of different universes made by other writers, directors, and developers. The entirety of one universe may not be canon to the Crossoverse as it might conflict with the other universes. When a conflict is identified, Star Wars takes precedence, then Marvel, then Ender's Game, then everything else. The Crossoverse's version of the Milky Way contains the entirety of the Earth-616, The Marvel Universe. But some major elements of the 616 continuity are replaced by MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) for the purpose of making some characters and events more recognizable. The Milky Way also contains Ender's Game's earth and the 100 Colonies, as well as Halo's version of earth and some of the covenant planets (the events of those three books/ games/ movies/ comics happen in that order in Earth's timeline).

The sitcom Parks and Recreation, and Lord of the Rings also happen on Crossoverse's Earth. In order to fit Lord of the Rings in the timeline I have decided that Middle Earth is Earth millions of years ago, before continental drift outlined our current continents. Harry Potter also takes place on the Earth, however magic is just a streamlined way some humans have learned to use the force.

Andromeda contains Star Wars, and a Bugger occupied planet (Yeah...That's it).

Triangulum is New Eden (from EVE Online).

Different wormholes between these three galaxies are scattered across the book (Such as JMA-13LO) in order to link the plots.

Messier 110 is painted as a exact copy of the Milky Way (Yeah, I know that's not scientifically accurate) and is the place where the Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy takes place.

So in reference to Earth specifically, the planet goes through four Ages. The Lord of the Rings Age, or Middle Earth. Then continental drift…. blah blah blah...

and then a bunch of Earth's actual history all the way up to 1942 when the Marvel Age begins, AKA the Marvel Universe, AAKA Earth-616, AAAKA Marvel's Modern-Age. Following the Marvel Age is the Ender's Game Age which is a time period starting with the first Ender's Game and going on for another 3000 years as the 100 Colonies are established. At this point in Earth's history, two Ages overlap. The Halo Age, also the last and final Age (It is not yet established what happens next, the end of the Crossoverse maybe?) starts around year 2500 but the Ender's Game Age will still be going on for quite a while but in a different part of the Crossoverse.

And that's basically the complicated world that these stories that I hope you'll love will be situated in. Cheers.

 **CHAPTER 1**

-700 clicks above Trassitan-

-3-Z Light Freighter transporting Xelium breeding rods-

Cool air rushed through the forward facing vent of the control panel as Hadrian listlessly flipped switches and monitored screens aboard the _Golden Vulture_. Ironically named so for the shabby piece of trash it is. It was able to get the job done, though. Somehow. Hadrian was no shipwright, but he knew the central sensor dish wasn't supposed to be connected to the light drive. He told this many times to Gaelik, the Crolute who runs a small freighting company back on Corellia. "You're not worth a quarter portion, vermin!" he would always reply.

Galaa Shuuk, his self-appointed mentor, had hooked him up with the trash-can-with-jets that the _Vulture_ is. In Shuuk's own words this smuggling run was a "test" in which, if Hadrian passed, Shuuk promised to entrust him with bigger jobs that actually _mattered_. And eventually, hopefully, Galaa would trust him enough to captain _her_ ship, the _Blackstar_. Now _that_ was a fine vessel. "Passing" would come with other perks too; Galaa promised to recommend him to become a full-fledged member of the Smuggler's Alliance, which is an elite group of smuggler's bound to defend its members. The Empire also does them the favor of turning a blind eye to their operations in exchange for few jobs every now and then.

If Hadrian could get some sway in the Alliance, then someone might set him up with with a meeting with a high ranking official of the Empire, maybe even _the Emperor himself,_ a job like that would pay enough to retire somewhere really nice. Maybe even buy one of those sweet underwater houses on Naboo.

The _Vulture_ was en route to the middle-of-nowhere planet of Trassitan. The deal was, as long Hadrian got the _Vulture_ to Trassitan safely (i.e. both the ship, cargo and passengers in one piece), then Galaa would really give him some big jobs. The freighter's passengers consisted of only poor scum of the Corellian Crimeworld as well as refugees and runaways. Anyone requiring cheap passage offworld. And Hadrian had the _great honor_ of being able to drive them there. He was a glorified taxi.

Hadrian didn't need this crap. Hadrian knew that the Alliance had been scouting him for a while now, and not just any Alliance member, but Lando Calrissian himself! Hadrian and Galaa had doing some practice flights in an old run-down X-Wing that Galaa kept tucked in her personal hanger. When Hadrian touched down in the hanger , the cockpit window lifted to reveal the legendary smuggler himself. Hadrian was in shock, he had idolized Lando his entire life, him being the sole reason he wanted to go into smuggling. But as Hadrian realized who he was, Lando was already entering an old YT-1300. Nevermind that Lando was flying away in a ship trashier than the _Vulture,_ Hadrian was in awe.

"Was that _the_ Lando Calrissian?" Hadrian asked Galaa, to which she responded, "Who?" The "who" was more of a statement than a question which meant the conversation was over, so Hadrian dropped it, but he swore it was Lando. As he laid awake in bed that night, Hadrian realized that Lando had come as representative of the Alliance to scout him. _That must be it. Why else would he be in Galaa's hangar?_ Those thoughts progressed to downright mutiny, leaving him shaking in anger that Galaa would keep him from the Alliance for so long when even _Lando Calrissian_ thought he was cut out for it. THAT NERFHERDER.

That was weeks ago and now Shuuk has finally gave him his shot, and he would _not_ mess it up. A crew of Shuuk's lackeys that were unwillingly assigned to him and helped man the ship.

Hadrian didn't know exactly what he was smuggling but Shuuk said it was just a few crates of spice, which Hadrian could easily handle and wasn't likely to be targeted by pirates, should they intercept the shipping manifest and learn of its contents. But when he fruitlessly attempted to open a locked cargo bay he knew something was up. The "box" was a magnetically shielded, titanium alloy, radiation resistant box marked with the trademark of the Imperial Military. Why all the trouble for spice? Hadrian tried the stuff once and never came back, and the few crewmembers that were addicted, Hadrian knew firsthand that they had a stash of their own onboard. So, thanks to a little subterfuge on his part (and the stupidity of one of the crewmembers, nicknamed Toad for the parasite bonded to his face that resembled a wart), he got access to the previously locked cargo bay. Hadrian tricked the stupid bloke into a game of Sabacc and bet his vintage Type T Monocycle for Toad's wallet. The whole wallet, and only the wallet, and all of it's contents, including his access card; the credits were a bonus too. Foreseeable to all but Toad, Hadrian cheated. Of course Toad cheated too, but Hadrian was the _better_ cheater.

That night (or what passes for night in space), Hadrian stealthily left his cabin and through a long curving hallway with intermittent windows that looked out into the systems of the Outer Rim. A left turn at the end of the lead to the spacious cargo bays. Hadrian scanned each of the doors until he found one with the number three on it. Bingo. Hadrian remembered to sneak, for some of the crew slept in cabins on the opposite wall. Hadrian flashed the card in front of the access scanner and the door promptly _whooshed_ open. What Hadrian found confirmed his worst suspicion. Several crates of Xelium breeding rods. Very rare, very valuable, and very, very radioactive.

Hadrian seethed in anger, as realization dawned on him. Galaa already knew he was ready for the alliance but just wanted to use the opportunity to make an easy buck! _She used me!_

"What else would you expect from that filthy son of a nerfherder!" Hadrian mumbled to himself. Hadrian stormed back to the cockpit regardless of the racket his stomping was making. He dropped into the captain's seat, pouting like a child. Blinking away tears, Hadrian cursed himself for being so stupid; only then did he look at the console and realize they were the rear docking port was unlocked. He looked outside the cockpit window to see a shimmering blob in the of the otherwise dark void of space. He looked at the radar. All normal. After about 12 parsecs' confusion he realized:

"We're being docked by a cloaked ship," he shouted. Then into the mic: "RED ALERT! WE ARE BEING DOCKED BY A CLOAKED SHIP! I REPEAT…." But it was no use. He looked to the monitor being fed by a camera in the entryway and they were flooding through. _Pirates!_

He heard the sounds of the crew frantically arousing, and the voices of scared passengers coming in through the intercom. He bolted down the hall to be joined by the sound of cabin doors sliding open, and the crew looking dazed. But it was too late, he could he the stomps of feet filing in through all doors.

Hadrian was joined by his first mate Alack Taan, a Mon Calamari, only a year younger than Hadrian. He was visibly horrified, trembling, eyes wide.

"We... We'll be alright, right? I mean, there're soldiers on the ship here for these kinda situations, right?" He stuttered.

"Hopefully, but you should probably grab your gun." Hadrian whispered as he unholstered his. A wall-bound radar told of two smaller skiffs docking on either side of the ship as well as the main starship. As Alack disappeared into his cabin, the door nearest them slid open; catching Hadrian off guard, a species Hadrian recognized as a Trandoshan lunged for him knocking the blaster out of his hand. His snapping jaws only an inch away from his face.


End file.
